Menguji
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Victor dicegat seorang gadis cantik yang berkata "JADILAH PACARKU!" VictUuri.


I don't Own YOI

Menguji.

T

VictUuri.

Romance/ Humor

Sumarry: AU! Victor dicegat seorang gadis cantik yang berkata "JADILAH PACARKU!" VictUuri.

.

.

.

"Percayalah Yuuri. Kau adalah Love dan Life-ku. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan aku bahagia hidup denganmu. Aku— tidak akan membutuhkan orang lain lagi."

Senyuman dan sebuah anggukan.

"Terimakasih, Victor."

.

.

.

Siang itu, beberapa pejalan kaki tampak tidak fokus kejalanan karena memperhatikan seorang gadis manis yang sangat cantik asal Asia. Ia mengenakan rok mini sepaha berwarna abu-abu dengan kaos putih pendek dan rompi abu-abu. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah yang membuat penampilannya sempurna dan membuat semua wanita di taman tersebut berdecak kesal.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat panjang mulai tertiup angin dan membuat topi lebar yang ia kenakan ikut tertiup dan mendarat di tangan seorang pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas. "Ma-maaf, Nona." Ucap pria tersebut sopan dengan bahasa inggris yang terkesan gugup. Topi kembali ia serahkan. "Terimakasih." Balasan pelan dan lembut yang seketika membuat pria blonde didepannya bersemu sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan gadis tersebut.

Ia masih setia berdiri. Dan setia menjadi tontonan ratusan orang yang tengah berjalan-jalan di area taman tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria tampan datang. Di tangan kanannya yang mengenakan cincin emas ia tampak menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang terus ia baca berulang-ulang kali.

'Aku menunggu Victor di Taman. Awas jangan sampai tergoda dengan orang lain. Kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tidak mau hidup lagi dengan Victor.'

Kekehan kecil dan Victor yang menggelengkan kepalanya membuat gadis cantik tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat pria tampan tersebut menghiasi pemandangan matanya.

Ia mulai bergerak dan—

Tap!

Menggenggam tangan kiri Victor dengan sangat erat. Victor sampai terkaget begitu juga para pria dan wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis cantik asal Asia tersebut. "A-ano.. Kumohon. JADILAH PACARKU!" Hening sesaat bahkan beberapa pria mulai membelalakan mata mereka tidak percaya. Victor ikut terdiam dan mulai melepas tangan gadis tersebut dengan pelan. Si gadis mulai mendongakan wajahnya. "Maaf." Ucap Victor pelan. "Aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang yang sangat ku cintai. Kau memang sangat cantik, Nona. Tapi aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain Yuuri-ku. Oh iya, maaf. Aku harus pergi untuk menemui Yuuri-ku yang sudah tunangi. Harusnya dia sudah berada disini." Victor mulai melangkah pergi membuat gadis cantik barusan merunduk dan membuat semua orang ditaman tersebut murka pada Victor. Mereka mulai menggeram bahkan ada yang berdiri dari acara duduknya jika saja gadis cantik tersebut tidak mendongak dengan senyuman namun— bercucuran air mata.

Ia menjatuhkan topi nya di rerumputan dan berganti menjadi menggenggam kalung yang ia kenakan di balik bajunya. Hati mereka tambah sakit apalagi ketika gadis cantik tersebut berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada pria tampan barusan. "Victor." Victor terbelalak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar siang ini. Dengan buru-buru ia menengok ke belakang hanya untuk melihat gadis cantik tersebut melepas rambut coklatnya. Kini yang ada hanya warna hitam pendek. Bahkan ia menghapus pewarna bibir pinknya bahkan bulu mata palsu yang ia kenakan. Ia masih tersenyum dan membuat Victor sangat khawatir. "Yuuri!" Panggil Victor pada akhirnya. Yuuri mulai melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan berlari ke arah Victor yang membuka kedua tangannya.

Hug!

Kini mereka berpelukan dengan erat dan membuat beberapa pria melongo tidak percaya berbeda dengan semua wanita disana yang ikut meneteskan air matanya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa hilang dari bibir mereka. Ya. Mereka sangat terharu. "Kenapa kau berdandan seperti wanita, Yuuri?" Tanya Victor pelan. Kalau dirinya tahu gadis itu adalah Yuuri yang adalah tunangannya pasti Victor tidak akan menolak agar tidak membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang ini. Victor sangat menyesal. Salahkan karena ketidak tahuannya. "Aku senang hiks.. Aku senang Victor menolak aku yang pura-pura menjadi seorang wanita. Dengan begini aku bisa percaya jika Victor memang mencintaiku walau aku adalah seorang pria." Victor ikut meneteskan air matanya ia kembali memeluk pemuda dalam balutan pakaian wanita tersebut dengan erat. "Aku tidak peduli mau Yuuri adalah pria atau wanita sekalipun. Selama Yuuri adalah Yuuri aku akan selalu mencintai Yuuri. Karena Yuuri adalah Love and Life-ku yang paling ku sayang."

"Hehe.. Victor sudah mengucapkan itu untuk untuk kedua kalinya hari ini." Balas Yuuri seraya menghapus air matanya. "Dan aku akan mengatakannya seribu kali jika Yuuri-ku menginginkannya."Rasa senang, dan Yuuri yang kembali memeluk tunangannya dengan erat. Biarlah dia jadi tontonan orang-orang. Dia hanya ingin menguji cinta tunangannya dan dia— telah lulus. "Aku sangat mencintai, Victor." "Dan aku lebih mencintai dirimu, Yuuri." "Terimakasih."

Angin mulai berhembus dan membuat topi lebar yang pernah Yuuri kenakan terbang dan hilang diantara pepohonan. Mereka mulai tersenyum ceria apalagi ketika Victor melepas Kalung yang Yuuri kenakan dan mengambil benda bulat melingkar yang menjadi hiasan kalung tersebut. Victor mulai memasangkan benda tersebut tepat di tangan kanan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Kini, kedua cincin emas tersebut terlihat berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari ketika mereka berjalan bersama dengan jari yang saling bertautan.

.

.

Fin.

Owalah.. Saya bikin Romance loh. Bukan angst lagi xD . Semoga menikmati ya :'v walau saya gak bisa bikin bulu-bulu angsa bertebaran. *lol. btw... saya bikin fic rate M loh.. silakan diperksa nanti saat buka puasa. xD


End file.
